Gambler's Fallacy
Rollins' gambling addiction costs her more than money when a misstep puts her on the wrong side of the law. Plot Detective Amanda Rollins' addiction drives her to an illegal gambling club, where waitress Clare Wilson recognizes her as a cop. To protect her job, Rollins strikes a deal with the club managers to make their illegal transgressions disappear. But when the debt isn't paid to their liking, she doubles down and loses, forcing Sergeant Benson and Detective Tutuola to suspect one of their own of an unthinkable crime. Summary Rollins is in a heap of trouble when her addiction gets the better of her when she sneaks to an illegal gambling club and when troubled Clare Wilson recognize her as a cop. Amanda finds herself between her job and her life! Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring Cast * Stefanie Scott as Clare Wilson * Karen Tsen Lee as M.E. Susan Chung * Donal Logue as Declan O'Rourke a.k.a. Lieutenant Declan Murphy * Michael Potts as I.A.B. Sergeant Cole Draper * Caris Vujcec as Detective Louise Campesi * Jacqueline Hendy as Defense Attorney Sofia Crane (credit only) Guest Cast * Lothaire Bluteau as Anton Nadari * Federico Dordei as Marcelo Guarana * Fernanda Andrade as Marianna Guarana * Benny Nieves as Carlos Riva * Sherri Saum as Sondra Vaughn * John Mondin as Evidence Officer References * * * * Elliot Stabler * Megan Wheeler Quotes :Fin: Rollins Whatever you're doing, I want you to stop now. I am not ready for another partner. ---- :Rollins: a gun and points it at Sondra Vaughn's pregnant stomach Get up. :Sondra Vaughn: Okay. Okay. :Rollins: And if you don't think I'd shoot, you don't know me at all. ---- :Rollins: Anton Now I need a passport and $1 million in cash. :Anton Nadari: What fantasy world are you living in? :Rollins: You have galleries in Geneva, Montreal, Monte Carlo, Shanghai. They're all laundromats, right? :Anton Nadari: Yes. :Sondra Vaughn: We can wire you the money. :Rollins: In cash. And you have a private jet? :Anton Nadari: How far do you think you'll get? :Rollins: As far as I want because I'm taking your baby mama here with me for insurance. :Sondra Vaughn: I'm too far along. I can't fly. :Rollins: Yes, you can 'cause I.A.B. is on to me. So tomorrow, we're gonna be in Switzerland or you're gonna be giving birth to a baby boy in prison. ----- :Rollins Declan Murphy You could've busted me when I first walked in that club and saved yourself a lot of grief. :Declan Murphy: I could have, but when you came in that back room, I saw someone about to hit rock bottom. :Amanda Rollins: My higher power looking out for me, huh? :Declan Murphy: I don't know about that, but I do know this: Declan Murphy believes in the possibility of redemption, that one or two venal sins don't define you. The choice is yours. Let's hope you make a better one than the ones you've been making lately. ---- :Olivia Rollins I'm not happy about any of this. I had to lie to Fin. I had to lie to Amaro. A woman was raped. Lieutenant Murphy swore that neither he nor you knew about that. :Rollins: And that's right, I didn't. There's no way I would've gone along with this if I had. :Olivia: Do you want to tell me how you wound up working undercover in a gambling club? :Rollins: You already know. I fell behind at the club. They found out I was a cop and they used it as leverage. I just got lucky that, um... Lieutenant Murphy was U.C., didn't I? :Olivia: You know, Lieutenant Murphy may trust you. I don't. And if we weren't so short-staffed, I'd transfer you... today. :Rollins: I deserve that. I don't know if I can get back into your good graces, but I'm gonna try, Sergeant. :Olivia: Okay. We're done here. ---- Background information and Notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes